


Take me higher, further, faster baby.

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Strap-Ons, Swearing, edging (mentioned), flogging (mentioned), tying up (mentioned), wax play (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: It's Carol's birthday but she has a gift for you.





	Take me higher, further, faster baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because today is Brie's birthday and I totally told my friend that "aw it's Brie birthday I hope someone eats her out today to celebrate" so hence this fanfic. Let's be honest, we all hope that someone was us. 
> 
> Former title comes from this music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-_OFwFoWDY
> 
> I wrote this listening to this playlist, I recommend giving it a listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEZdm4xyte0
> 
> Please leave kudos and especially comments if you like this. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine since this is not betaed. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Carol’s birthday was always a special occasion. It was a day to fully appreciate her from start to finish. Usually you both took the day off and enjoyed yourselves. That being making breakfast together in between giggles and kissing each other with the taste of syrup from the pancakes on your tongues or going out for drinks with friends, it was everything special because you had Carol by your side, smiling at you with that precious face of hers. 

But by far, your favorite part about Carol’s birthday was that she let you worship her. Carol was usually the dominant one in bed and both of you enjoyed it immensely but during her birthday she let you have all the control to do with her body as you pleased, and there was incredibly powerful about that. Through the years you had tied her up, edged her with a hitachi magic wand, used candle wax on her nipples and body, flogged her with a riding crop and many other things but nothing gave you more pleasure than going down on her until she was screaming your name. It was what you were doing now, with one of her legs perched on your shoulder. Carol’s body was glistening from sweat under the flickering lights of the candles you had set up earlier as you ate her out and her pink nipples were pebbled and begging to be touched. Carol had the best breasts you had ever seen. They were not too big but not too small either, with the cutest nipples and seemed like a perfect fit into your hands as you tweaked her pink nubs just like you were doing now. 

“Fuck.” She moaned in her raspy and sexy voice as you smirked against her cunt. 

You kept your work as you squeezed her breasts and licked around her pussy, purposefully missing her clit and making her writhe against the sheets. Carol’s cunt was so wet that her juices were dripping down your chin but you would drown in her if you could and if it meant she would keeping those delicious sounds. If by the end of the night you didn’t leave the imprint of your ears against her thighs, then you didn’t do a good job. 

You slid your hands from her breasts down her body until one of your hands was gripping her thigh and keeping her legs open for your ministrations while the other blushed against her entrance, making her moan. You sliped a finger inside of her and making it both a relief and an agony for Carol. Her pussy clenched around it with gusto at the intrusion. Carol was so wet that your finger didn’t found any resistance whatsoever and soon that finger was joined by another one. You smirked at Carol’s little whine at the intrusion and slid your fingers from inside of her, immediately pushing your fingers inside your mouth and licking her juices with a groan. 

“Delicious.” You whispered to her and promptly inserted your fingers inside of her again, this time thrusting it and rubbing deliciously against her g spot. The blonde could feel her thighs trembling as you finger fucked her while not taking your eyes out of her shuddering body. It was the hottest thing you had ever seen. 

With that you delved again into her folds, flicking your tongue against her engorged clit with gusto, causing her to moan your name loudly. You didn't let up after that even for a moment. Your tongue was doing sinful things against her sex and the slurping noises coming from the act were only managing to make Carol wetter. You surely knew what you were doing. She felt your body squirming against the bed, like she didn't had any control over it. Carol felt her orgasm approaching and approaching fast as you did everything right to push her over the edge. It was just the perfect finger and tongue stimulation and with a shudder and your name on her lips, she was coming on your mouth and clenching around your fingers. As the firsts waves of pleasure crashed into her, she couldn’t keep still anymore as her orgasm build, so you held her hip down with one of your hands and kept finger fucking her with the other, prolonging her orgasm. 

Carol felt her whole body writhing and tingling, making her toes curl against the sheets of the bed. Her voice was raw from moaning and she felt like a puppet with its strings cut. She stayed panting and spent for a whole minute before she hauled you on top of her and kissed your mouth hungrily, tasting herself on your tongue and moaning at the taste. 

Your hands buried themselves in her luscious short blonde hair and you couldn't stop kissing the woman as you grabbed at any part of her that you could. Carol indulged your kisses and attention but she eventually broke the kiss. Her lips were swollen and she looked debauched as she glanced at you with a beaming smile. You were sure that your hair was also a mess, your face was probably splotchy and red but you smiled back at her with your own swollen lips. 

“Wow, babe.” She muttered in a panting voice. “It feels like you get better every year.” 

“Well, I should hope so.” You giggle at her and she kisses you languidly again, tasting herself on your lips and tongue. 

“I have a surprise for you.” She whispered as soon as you two broke the kiss. 

“A surprise?” You frowned and she nodded.

“A gift.”

“Carol, today is your birthday not mine.” You said as she slipped away from the bed in all of her naked glory. “I shouldn’t be getting a gift.” You said as you watched her go over to her closet and disappearing inside the spacious room. 

“It’s a gift for both of us.” You hear her muffled voice say from inside the closet. 

You wait for a minute before you hear her steps coming back. As soon as she appears in the bedroom again you feel your jaw dropping at the sight in front of you. There stood Carol, your lovely girlfriend with her cocky smirk, short blonde her and a strap-on trapped to her body. The dildo wasn’t very large so it didn’t scare you that much but it was bigger than the last guy you had sex with and it had been a while since you had fucked a man. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you nice and wet first.” She winked and you blushed. Yeah sure, Carol had been a screaming mess minutes ago but she was still the charming and commanding one out of the two of you and she made you a mess without even trying too much.

“Don’t worry, I’m already dripping.” You whispered and she smirked. You weren’t kidding, you could feel your pussy throbbing at the sight and how smeared in your juices your inner thighs were. 

Carol made her way to the bed and she kneeled on it, caressing your legs softly with her calloused hands. “Are you nervous?” She asked tentatively as her hands slowly made their way over your legs. 

“No, I really want you to fuck me with your cock.” You said and she bit down on her bottom lip to suppress a moan. Carol’s hands reached your cunt and spread your labia, exposing your swollen pussy to the air. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” She groans as she swipes her thumb against your clit, making you whine. 

“Fuck me Carol!” You demand and she sucks the slick that she had gathered from your cunt from her thumb, lowering her body until it was pressed fully on top of yours. You both moaned as you nipples brushed against each other. 

“Your wish is an order.” She said with a smug smile as she grabbed the silicone cock and swiped the head against your folds to gather the slick there. Then she positioned the blunt head of the dildo against your sodden entrance and started entering you slowly so you had time to adjust to the intrusion. You could only moan in abandon and beg Carol to fuck you already. 

And Carol did just that. She started slow enough so you could get used to it but soon enough the woman was eager to move faster and harder and Carol delivered the pounding of a life time like she was made for it. 

You could see her smug smile as she fucked you. It burned a little in the beginning but you were glad for the pain because it grounded you. You could feel every inch of her cock inside you. It felt divine. She grunted, rolling her hips and unconsciously hitting that special spot inside of you that made your skin tingle. No other person had hit that spot in the first try or better, ever. Just her. Carol was just that good.

She started rocking slightly and gently but gradually started increasing her pace going deeper, harder and faster as the time passed. Her hands were gripping your hips with such a force that you knew you would have marks in the morning. Your bottom lip was busted by your biting so you wouldn’t outright scream in pleasure but it was hard not to. You could hear Carol grunting and panting above you while she said the nastiest things into your ear, only increasing your arousal. The whole ambiance was making you wetter and wetter. The muffled sound of her thighs hitting against yours, the wet sound of her cock driving into your pussy, the scent of sweat and sex involving the both of you in an aura of eroticism. Everything was contributing for your impending orgasm. And you were nearly there.

It only took Carol a brush of her thumb against your clit and you were coming hard with her name on your lips, clenching around the silicone cock tightly as Carol fucked you through it, ripping from you another two orgasms before she was done and collapsed on top of you from the exertion. You ran a hand through her sweaty hair and kissed her temple as you tried to regain your on breathing. Her weight on top of you was reassuring but she had to leave eventually, making you whine as she slowly slipped the dildo from inside of you and went to dispose of her strap. 

You felt alone until she came back a few minutes later with a cup of water that you greedily gulped down. Then she resumed her place of top of you, with her head in between your breasts as you caressed her damp hair. 

“Best birthday ever.” She whispered against your breast and kissed in between them, making you giggle.

“Happy birthday, Carol.” You whispered and then you both slipped into a much needed sleep.


End file.
